Manufacturing of footwear has traditionally be a laborious process that involves cutting individual pieces and sewing the pieces together to form the footwear. However, this manufacturing process is batch-like in that a series of operations may be performed on a portion of the shoe by a first operator and then another series of operations, later in time, may be performed by a different operator. This start and stop process can lead to inefficiencies in the process.